the_squidtopus_archivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Neon Octo Squad
The Neon Octo Squad is a group composed of Daiki, Max, Hilda and Sky. Their headquarters is called Grid Quantum. They're Yusaku's allies. Appearance Daiki is a Black-Inked Octoling boy with tan skin and brown eyes. He wears Pilot Goggles, Studio Headphones, a Krak-On 528 and a pair of Arrow Pull-Ons. Daiki is the leader of Neon Octo Squad. Max is a Green Octoling boy with white skin and Green eyes. He wears Pilot Goggles, a Negative Longcuff, a Green-Tinted Paisley Bandana and a pair of Red & Black Squidkid Vs. Hilda is a Orange Octoling girl with white skin and Magenta Eyes. She wears Pilot Goggles, Studio Headphones, a School Uniform, skirt with black shorts and a pair of Honey & Orange Squidkid Vs. Sky is a Blue Octoling boy with light skin and Blue eyes. He wears Pilot Goggles, a Hero Headset Replica, a Dark Urban Vest and a pair of Blue & Black Squidkid Vs. Personalities Daiki is quirky and eccentric, bumping into doors with his Infinity Swords, navigating through Inkopolis or any where else by running on roofs and jumping off staircases. He has a stutter problem, although he can cope with it more on serious situations. He also isn't the type of person willing to explain himself much, and he sometimes attracts unwanted attention. Max is gentle and considerate at heart. He is supportive to Yusaku. Hilda is sassy and outspoken. She likes to call Lucy, Izumi, Kaede and Sarah idiots, or tell Yusaku, Suzaku, Koichi, Sasuke, Reiji and Reita that they're going to be a handful. She is shown to be snarky and brash, often annoyed by Lucy, Izumi, Kaede and Sarah and she abusing them. Sky appears to be most relaxed of the group. He's sometimes lazy as he's shown to be the least motivated in his duty to Hilda. Even so, he proved himself as capable as his friends and his allies. Abilities They all share Agility, Fast Reflexes, High Stamina and Combat Skills. Weapons Daiki's weapons are the Kensa Octobrush and dual Infinity Sword Max's weapons are the Clear Dapple Dualies and a Spike Gauntlet on his left arm. (His green Gauntlet comes from a Power Armor set modified to be spiky.) Hilda's weapons are the Ballpoint Splatling Nouveau and a single Infinity Dagger. Sky's weapons are the Enperry Splat Dualies and a Spear Gauntlet on his left arm. (His blue Gauntlet also comes from a Power Armor set. It has two-pronged spears.) Friends * Hikari Tsurugi * Shouya Akabane Enemies * Tregear the Blue Demon Inkling * Belial the Black Demon Octoling * Nightmare Sunny * SMG3 * Zelus Likes * Playing Video games * Hanging out with friends * Going to Cinema * Helping inkling when their's trouble * Helping friends * Turf Wars * Being Honest and Kindness * Support and respect to friends Dislikes * Belial * Tregear * Nightmare Sunny * Bob (SMG4) Trivia * Daiki, Max, Hilda and Sky are Yusakupham7's OCs.Category:Squads/Groups Category:Octolings Category:Blue Category:Black Category:Green Category:Orange